


Baby Pictures

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Baby Pictures, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-29 12:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/686854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fluffy Klaine, short and sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pictures

“Blaine?” 

“What is i- Kurt, why are you laughing?”

“Oh dear god! Is this you?”

“Oh no. Where did you find those?”

“They were just sitting out on your kitchen table.”

“If Cooper left those out on purpose, I swear to god…”

“Oh my god Blaine! You even wore bow ties when you were little!”

“I’m so embarrassed.”

“Don’t be dear. I think it’s adorable.”

“That doesn’t make me any less embarrassed!”

“Hey, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“… Even if you’ve had a bow tie obsession all your life!”

“IT’S NOT A OBSESSION!”


End file.
